


Crack

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Crack, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, movie marathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: What happens when I stay up till 4 am.(Or Steve/TJ/Bucky/Sebastian)





	Crack

 Around the six movie in the biannual movie marathon in the Rogers-Barnes-Hammond-Stan household, Sebastian pulled TJ gently on top of him and dragged a blanket over them. Being the cuddle monster he his, Steve pulled them towards him, engulfing the two in his cocoon of warmth. Bucky wrapped around the other side of the suggle pile. Sebastian turned his head to peck the two soldiers on the cheek and squeezed TJ tighter. The Romanian gladly made the triad a quad months ago when he met Bucky at the gym while training for a new movie. Over the course of many dates and discussions Sebastian became a part of normal life. They all loved the actor's humor and personality, eventually breaking down his shy walls. Outside the rain pounded on the roof, occasionally thunder cracked and lightning sparked in the sky. Sebastian absentmindedly petted TJ's curly hair.

"Sebby?" Bucky said, reaching out to caress the actor's cheek bone. "Does your ice pack need to be changed? " Steve and Bucky were like white one rice once they learned he had injured himself on set.

 _"Bucky_ , I'm _fine._ It was just a little scrape." He rolled his eyes.

"You dislocated your arm." Steve butted in.

"Says you Mr.Jump-Out-Off-A-Plane-Without-A-Parachute." 

 

 


End file.
